deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Linus Mortan
Linus Arcturus Mortan (b. 27 July – 7 July) was a half-blood wizard of the Potter and Mortan families, the only son born to Corvus and Astoria Mortan (née Malfoy-Potter). He was also the younger maternal half-brother of Wendy. The son of a prestigious school governor and incisive journalist for the Daily Prophet, Linus cultivated an extremely spoiled, nosy and entitled nature as he was growing up, often thinking very highly of himself and his family. He was born and grew up in the ornate Mortan Manor in North Somerset, but relocated to a fairly more humble abode when he was young. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Linus was Sorted into Slytherin House. Biography Family lineage Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Death and post-mortem Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Dark Arts: * Non-verbal magic and wandless magic: * Occlumency: * Ancient Runes: * Quidditch: * Unforgivable Curses: * Acting: * Literacy skills: * Salesmanship: * Social networking: * Love: Possessions * Walnut wand: * Apollo: * Mortan ring: * Two-way mirror: * Mortan Manor: Relationships Family Parents Gwendoline Mortan Megaera Alder Daughter Potter family Mortan family Lily Leander Odysseus Leander Sirius Leander Rosemary Potter Aries Peltier III Philip Potter Persia Potter Mallory Potter Nancy Potter Damien Culvateur Xanthas Jordan Gabriele Thorn Daya Devdhar Daphne Sevchenko Maksim Yakovich Tiberius Rawkes Arcus Drage Etymology The name''' Linus means "flax" in Greek, possibly indicating someone who was blond or flaxen-haired. Some sources say it is Etruscan for ''"one who mourns." ''In Greek mythology, Linus was the son of Apollo, and a talented musician on the lyre. '''Arcturus, also designated Alpha Boötis (α Boötis, abbreviated Alpha Boo, α Boo), is the brightest star in the constellation of Boötes, the fourth-brightest in the night sky, and the brightest in the northern celestial hemisphere. Arcturus is also part of the Spring Triangle asterism and, by extension, also of the Great Diamond along with the star Cor Caroli. Loosely it can be translated from Greek as "guardian of the bear." The surname Mortan 'may have several meanings. It could be seen as a variant of the Scottish habitational name Morton, meaning from the farm near the moor. However, it is believed to be a surname of French origin, taken from the old French word morte meaning "''death" ''or ''"to die". Quotes }} Notes * Linus's theme song was I Want It All by Arctic Monkeys. * Linus's specialised soundtrack, titled sell your soul, can be found on 8tracks. Trivia * Linus's surname Mortan is derived from the French word morte, meaning death or to die. This may have been potential foreshadowing towards his own death, as he, his wife and his daughter (both of whom also took the name) died after meeting terrible fates. Gallery Linus17.jpg Linus2.jpg Linus4.jpg Linus 01.png Linus12.jpg Linus7.png Linus10.gif Linus9.png Linus3.jpg Linus11.jpg Linus.jpg Linus18.jpg Linus15.png Linus13.png Linus5.jpg Linus8.gif Linus6.jpg Category:Fourth Generation Category:Alder family Category:Bullies Category:Charms Club Category:Choir Category:Criminals Category:Dark Magic Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Duelling Club Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Half-bloods Category:Knights of Abaddon Category:Married Individuals Category:Malfoy family Category:Mortan family Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Murderers Category:Occlumens Category:Potter family Category:Prefects Category:Seekers Category:Socialites Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Supremacists Category:The Firm Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:Widowed Individuals